Light detectors can be used, for example, as ambient light sensors or as part of optical proximity sensors. Since more and more light detectors are being integrated into devices, such as mobile phones, there is a desire to provide smaller and cheaper light detectors. Preferably, manufacturing of such light detectors should be relatively simple and should provide a high yield.